


Mixed Signals

by rosecoffeecups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoffeecups/pseuds/rosecoffeecups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's confused. He thought he and Isaac were heading somewhere, talking in secret, becoming good friends, maybe more, these new feelings are exciting and scary at the same time, but he totally trusts that Isaac feels the same, even if none of these feelings have been voiced. Up until Isaac and Allison start hanging out, a lot, kind of like a couple. With no warning. And Scott's left feeling confused, hurt, and even less in control than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

“Come on! Let’s go to Starbucks!” The gang packed up their school bags and headed out of the sixth form exit, heading down the hill into the town centre. Scott was walking at the back of the pack (pun intended) with Isaac and Allison, looking forward to their lunch, with the seasonal Starbucks drinks calling to him. 

“Come on then slow coach” Allison called playfully to Isaac who was sorting out his bag a few steps behind the group. 

“Alright, alright, just let me sort out all these damn papers from Miss Blake, she’s gone on a mad one with finals coming up!” he called, as Allison went back to help him. Scott waited for the pair, as Stiles, Lydia, Cora and Aiden walked on. Stiles was chatting animatedly to Lydia, who was feigning boredom, but even from the back of her head, Scott could tell she was enjoying their conversation. Aiden had his arm round Lydia, looking less than impressed with Stile’s theory of werewolf reproduction, and Cora was glaring at the back of a group of students in front of them, for no apparent reason as far as Scott could tell. 

Scott, Allison and Isaac were laughing and joking on the walk down, all of their afternoon lessons had been cancelled, and so the group were in a good mood. Scott was glad there wasn’t any awkwardness between him and Allison, as their break up had been almost seven months ago, and the group was finally getting back to normal. Besides, Scott had a new love interest, his interest just didn’t know it yet. 

Scott glanced across as Isaac, who was jokingly wearing Allison’s scarf, and smiled at how happy the boy looked. He knew Isaac hadn't had an easy run of it, but now that Isaac was staying with Derek, Scott could see his self-confidence coming on in leaps and bounds. 

“Oh come on,” cried Allison laughing, “It’s blatantly obvious that they ARE going to get together, you’re just in denial” 

“Noooo...” cried Isaac, throwing his head back enthusiastically, letting out a bark of laughter, “why would I ever be in denial about something that isn’t going to happen?!”

“What? Who are we talking about?” asked Scott, re-entering the conversation, “I totally zoned out”

“Oh nothing…” sighed Isaac, “Ally and I were just joking…” 

“About who? If there’s new gossip I want to know!” smiled Scott.

“Oh it’s nothing, we were just laughing about Derek” Allison smiled, looking down, “it’s an inside joke”

“Oh okay” Scott got the impression that they didn't want to tell him, oddly. There was a lull in the conversation, as Allison and Isaac glanced at each other. 

“Okay mate, we were just saying how Stiles and Derek are like, meant for each other, well, according to Ally”

Scott snorted, yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Derek wasn't gay, and Stiles… well, he wasn't sure but Scott was pretty certain that he disliked Derek immensely. 

Actually, now Scott thought about it, wasn’t Stiles supposed to be giving him a lift home after their visit to Starbucks? He best go check.  
.  
“Do you know if Stiles drove to school today? He better have, he’s giving me a lift back, I’ll go check” Scott said, as he did a little jog to catch up with the group in front.  
“Hey Stiles!” Stiles turned around and smiled at Scott, as he caught up with the rest of the pack. 

“Tired of playing third wheel?” asked Lydia, nodding at Isaac and Allison. Third wheel? Like, as in third wheel on a couple? As in two people in a couple and an extra one? As in a bike and a third wheel? The useless third wheel? As in Allison and Isaac were the bike? As in…? 

Scott turned around and looked at Isaac and Allison, who had fallen quite far behind the rest of them. They were laughing and joking, and as Scott looked back, their hands brushed against each other, and they both smiled bashfully at each other. “Haha, yeah...” mumbled Scott distractedly. Allison? And Isaac?? 

Scott was quiet as the group entered Starbucks, this was a new development. Allison and Isaac? Scott had had no idea that they were talking. He thought him and Isaac were talking. They’d been texting almost every night, they’d been hanging out loads, when Scott had accidentally had one or three too many Jack Daniels the other week, it was Isaac who had walked him the few blocks from the pub to his house, and made sure he got into bed okay, even taking off Scott’s shoes before he had crashed out on his pillows. Not two days ago Scott had been thinking about sitting down to tell Isaac how he really felt. He loved him, he was sure of it, and he’d been pretty certain Isaac had felt the same.  
But looking at the way Isaac had brushed past him with two drinks, one for him, a black coffee, Scott knew, and one for Allison, whose drink order Scott also knew, hazelnut hot chocolate, Scott felt he’d had completely the wrong end of the stick. 

The group sat down on a table, Scott was sitting opposite Isaac, and Allison had conveniently placed herself next to Isaac as well. Scott regarded them both as they laughed and joked together. Were they laughing together? Or were they laughing with the group? Scott sighed, he couldn't tell. He could see under the table, and Allison and Isaac’s legs were touching. He swallowed, as a small pang hit his chest. Then he felt something move against his leg, and noticed that Isaac has shuffled forward to the end of the chair so his other leg (the one not pressed up against Allison) was now gently resting on Scott’s own leg. Scott moved his leg away, glancing coldly at Isaac. He couldn't help it, he was pissed off.  
The rest of the afternoon passed, but Scott couldn't help noticing the glances that danced between Allison and Isaac. The long, lingering kind. The way she put her hand on his arm after he told a joke, which wasn't funny. The way Isaac laughed loudly, his deep throaty laugh, which could always make Scott smile, now just annoyed him. Nothing anyone was saying was even that funny. Why were these two making everything out to be hilarious? Their good mood just annoyed Scott further. 

“Stiles, are you ready to go?” Scott asked, cutting Isaac off, looking directly at Stiles, in an ‘I-want-to-go-let's-go-now-get-your-keys’ kind of way. Thankfully, Stiles picked up on this look, and grabbed his bag as they both stood up. 

“See you later guys!” Stiles waved at the groups, giving Scott a questioning look. “Dude, are you okay?” he asked once they were out of the coffee shop.  
“Fine” grunted Scott, walking swiftly towards the parking lot. 

“Hey, what's up?” Stiles caught up with him, pulling on his sweater, “Tell meeee” he whined.

Scott stopped, sighed, and planted a smile on his face, and put his arm round Stiles. “Nothing mate, just finals, isn’t it. Waaaay too much to do!” As they carried on walking, Stiles looked suspiciously at Scott, but thankfully, he left the conversation alone.

A few minutes later, in Stile’s Jeep, Scott broached the subject... “So, Isaac and Allison?” Stiles grimaced, and threw Scott a sympathetic glance, “yeah dude”. 

“I didn’t know that was a thing, I mean, is it? A thing, I mean?” Scott tried to sound as casual as possible, but Stiles instantly picked up on it.

“Hey, I’m sorry man, I think it is”. Scott hadn't realised he’d been holding his breath, until he let it slowly out, a lump forming dangerously in his throat. There was a hollow feeling growing in his stomach. 

“They’ve only started talking recently, you know, remember when you blew us off at the pub? Well, that’s kind of when they started talking, and since then… I don’t know” Scott angered so quickly it surprised himself, “Blew you off?! It was my mum’s birthday, I was cooking her dinner!! That’s hardly blowing you off!” 

“Woah, hey, Isaac’s words, not mine!” Stiles cried. Of course they were, stupid Isaac, Scott thought, his anger intensifying. 

“Hey Scott, you okay? Hey! You can’t wolf out while I’m driving!”

Scott gritted his teeth, “I’m not going to wolf out Stiles, unlike some people, I actually have some self-control” 

Stiles gave him a sympathetic, but slightly tentative pat on the knee, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. “Hey man, I know it sucks, you guys only broke up this year, it’s quick you know?” 

“What?” asked Scott, completely forgetting why everyone thought he was mad. Allison. He was supposed to be upset about Allison. But in all honesty, he didn’t care at all about her. The thought startled Scott slightly, but strangely, he did feel nothing towards her. What he cared about was Isaac, and his damn mixed signals. Damn Isaac. Damn him, and his stupid cheekbones that made Scott go all weak at the knees. Damn Isaac’s knees, and the way they pressed against Scott’s… and Allison’s knees. Isaac’s perfect little knees, pressing against hers... her, who wasn’t Scott. He could feel his blood pumping just thinking about Isaac and Allison’s knees. He heard his pulse in his ears loudly, a strong burning sensation started up at the back of his head, his vision clouding. 

“Stiles pull over! PULL OVER!!” Stiles skidded to the side of the road, and Scott opened the door and jumped out. He punched the nearest tree, over and over again, until he could feel the skin on his knuckles rupture and bleed. 

“Fucking knees. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” he shouted, and with a final sigh of defeat, weakly hit the tree, which now had large splinters sticking out of a fist-sized dent in it, one last time. 

“Shit,” he breathed, as Stiles gently put his hand on his shoulder- he hadn't even realised Stiles had got out of his car. “Sorry Stiles” he sighed. 

“Hey man, it’s okay, self-control and all that” Stiles joked weakly, guiding Scott back to the car. The rest of the journey was made in silence, Stiles tapping sporadically on the steering wheel, while Scott tried to avoid his gaze. He felt ashamed that he had lost control like that, he hadn’t lost control since Allison, but he couldn’t think about her, because she just made him think of Is-, nope.

Stiles pulled up to outside Scott’s house, and sighed. “Scott listen, I know you’re upset about Allison, she’s moved on really quickly, it’s okay to be upset, you’ve just gotta, you know, deal? With it, I mean? I’m here for you dude, and I think it’s low of Isaac man, he knew how strong you guys felt about each other. Well, you felt about her, seeing as she’s obviously feeling okay, I mean.. jeez, shut up Stiles…” Stiles trailed off, smiling sheepishly at Scott. Scott smiled back, thankful Stiles was his best friend. 

“Thanks Stiles” he said, giving him a quick slap on the back, and hopping out of the car. He felt bad that Stiles didn’t know the real reason of Scott’s anger. But what could Scott say? ‘I was crushing on a dude and he’s not gay so now I’m stuck with a load of feelings I don’t know what to do with?’ Yeah that sounded like a great way to explain this to Stiles. He didn't even know if Allison and Isaac were a proper thing? Nothing had been said, they hadn't kissed or anything, had they? Scott shook his head before any more images formed, and headed upstairs> He avoided his mum, who could sense his bad moods from miles away, and crashed on his bed. 

This day had been shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Please leave a comment, any advice? Where did you want this story to go?


End file.
